If I hate you, why do I love you?
by Lozzi3101
Summary: Summary- I hate him, yet I love him. Its unbelievable how much I love him, even though we hate eachothers guts. Does he feel the same way? Now what have I missed? Oh yeah, I'm Kim Crawford, and I'm in love with the one and only, arrogant yet so gorgeous, Jack Brewer. Rated t- to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys new story! This ones called- if I hate you, why do I love you?**

**Summary- I hate him, yet I love him. Its unbelievable how much I love him, even though we hate eachothers guts. Does he feel the same way? Now what have I missed? Oh yeah, I'm Kim Crawford, and I'm in love with the one and only, arrogant yet so gorgeous, Jack Brewer.**

**whats going to happen is were going to listen to kim, then to jack, then back to kim, and then back to jack, you get it.**

****On with the story!

_Hey. I'm Kim Crawford. I'm 15, blonde, and also tottally in love with the one and only, Jack Brewer. He walks up to me, smirks, walk's straight into me, and tries (and epically fails. I might add) to trip me. Sometimes I believe were making progress, but then my mind says" pfttt yeah right" and my heart gets that sinking feeling. Like I've just hit rock bottom. Yes I know, even my best friend Grace thinks its stupid that I'm in love with my enemy. If I could change one thing, its the relationship me amd jack have._

__"KIM!" my mum yells.

I moan and put my pillow over my head. It was saturday, and my mum was taking me over to Julies in a few hours. Grace was going too, we were going to have, the most amazing sleep over in the history of sleep overs.

"5 more minutes," I grumbled.

My mum put on the most anoyying music ever, the wanted. It left me no choice but to get up.

"Grace is here!" My mum shouted.

She was dropping us off at julies at 1. I looked at my clock. It was 10:30. Grace came up and held up her swimsuit. Imeddiately, I reallised that we were going to the beach. I grabbed my best bikini, and put it on under my clothes. I wore my sexiest casual top, and short shorts. i put my hair in a bun, and small strands of hair loose at the front. I applied my waterproof mascara, plus lipgloss, eyeliner and eye shadow.

-in the car

i was sat in the back with grace while kyle sat in the front seat. Luckily, I had my Ipod with me for the drive. I was listening to little things with grace when it was time to get out. I gave a kiss to my little sister katie, and ruffled kyles hair, before i got out to find out something i was most definately not expecting...

**Omg! who is it? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, loads of follows and favourites already! A few reviews as well. People who havent reviewed, get doing it now guys. Any ideas for this story pm me because I've got a few ideas but not loads. Lets get reading jacks pov!**

**on with chapter 2!**

_Sup, I'm Jack. I'm a black belt in karate and I skate. Girls follow me everywhere, especially Donna Tobin. There's a problem with how I treat girls if I like them. I tease them. This girl I like is someone I have loved since I met her. It's true, I, Jack Brewer, am in love with Kim Crawford._

"Jack! Wake up!"

It was Jerry. What a great way to wake me up, screaming down my ear.

"What the hell? JERRY!" I shouted.

"Sorry." Jerry replied sheepishly.

I got up and grabbed clothes. Jerry held up his shorts. I nodded, knowing where we were going. The beach! We were also staying at Josh's tonight with Milton and Eddie. Kim wasn't going to be there, thank god! Everyone else thinks she's great, so cool, but I've got a reputation, and there was no way that I would follow her like a lonely puppy and ruin it. But Jerry has always saw right through me.

"So, have you still got that majorly big crush on Kim?"He asked, smirking his ass off. There was no way I was going to admit my feelings.

"Pfft yeah of course I love her...NOT." I took a minute for him to realise what I had just said, so I took advantage of him and fod slapped him(if you guys don't know what this is, it means jack slapped jerry on the forehead) and waited for the reaction.

"fucking hell! What was that for?" Jerry yelled. We were very fortunate to find my little sister Annie walk in pointing at Jerry.

"You said a bad word and I heard it. Give me chocolate or I will tell." Annie blackmailed. Luckily I had one chocolate bar left. I gave the bar to Annie and she left, with a smile on her face that read "Victory!". I couldn't wait to be out of the house.

in the car-

I was sitting in the car, with Jerry, my over night was crammed, since it was the summer holidays and we were staying for 2 whole weeks. He was on his blackberry, talking to his girlfriend, Grace. He wouldn't let me see anything.

we got out of the car and my breathing went funny. Kim was here too, but not only that, the black dragons were waiting for us.

**so, what do you think? Someone thought it would be just jack, but surprises are amazing. Also josh and Julie are brother and sister. They are all staying for 2 weeks. review please and thanks to everyone who's reading this. Next chapter soon, luv ya guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg! When I got home to read that loads already loved my story, tears were escaping. You guys are all making it worth while. I know I haven't done disclaimers but your all smart enough to know I don't own kickin it.**

**Lets get reading with Kim this chapter!**

It all happened so suddenly. I looked over my shoulder to look if my family had gone, they fortunately were. They hadn't noticed a thing. Jack grabbed my hand- not my wrist! Progress!- and pulled me behind him. His eyes showed anger, as if they were going to burst into flames. I had to keep focus. The black dragons were here. No parents were around. Julie and Josh's parents weren't home for two weeks. Thankfully, Julie and Josh were trained by their uncle when they were little, they were black belts, like me and jack. Grace is a yellow belt, and so are Milton Jerry and Eddie. Jerry and milton did the same as Jack did to me. The black dragons laughed at us all. Frank walked over to me and Jack. I was that scared that I held Jacks hand tighter. He squeezed back and looked at me with those gorgeous chocolatey eyes. He smiled for a second then turned himself back to Frank with a furious look on his face.

" Stay away from us Frank." Jack said. You could here anger in his voice. I stood by his side, ready to fight.

"Let me ask you something Jack. I thought you hate Kim. You tease and trip her everyday through school. Why if you do that are you defending her, and holding hands?" Frank asked. Jack was deep in thought. Frank knew Jack would get distracted. Frank began to play with my hair and I flinched. We were still holding hands, so jack felt me flinch and immediately stepped in front of me, out of Franks grasp.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER! KIM IS MINE!" He roared. Everyone stared at him. Including me. He said "Kim is mine", He said "Kim is mine!"

"Oh so now she's yours then? We will just back off, for now." Frank said. When they left I stared at Jack. He stared at me. He pulled me by the wrist into the hall.

"I've been thinking, it's ok if were friends, so do you want to then?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Sure, and thanks for saving me. But you know I can look after myself don't you Jack?" I asked.

"I know, but you know you enjoyed me being your knight in shining armour." He replied, and with a cocky grin he walked in the back to the pool where everyone else is, took his shirt off, I couldn't help but look. Jack gave me yet another smirk.

"You know you want it Kim!" Jack yelled. Everyone was laughing at Jack as he dived in. Julie and Grace came out of the pool and dragged me up the stairs.

"Lets have a little fun then shall we?" Grace said, with a smirk on her face. I was getting ready to face Jack in the pool.

**review please! Hope you all liked this chapter. Next one will be both Kim and Jack!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I couldn't resist writing another chapter! You guys are the best! Okay as I said before, this chapter will have Kim and Jack povs. Next chapter I will let you choose the next 3 characters for the next chapter. And that means any character of your choice! Just review and say the names of the characters you would like but also say what you think of the chapter aswell please or I might not count your vote. I'm evil! The song teardrops on my guitar will be in this chapter, with a few changed lyrics. Also you belong with me is in the next chapter. I DO NOT OWN THEM!**

Kim's pov

They took off my makeup, I got on my bikini and then they sat me down. Julie curled my hair, and Grace did my makeup. A girl walked into the room. Julie almost burnt me when she saw her. She turned off the curlers and ran towards the mystery girl.

"DONNA!" Julie screamed. Julie had a huge grin on her face. I looked at Donna with a smile. She looked like a human Barbie doll but I was going to give her a chance.

"Hi I'm Kim. Nice to meet you Donna." I said politely. She completely ignored me! She looked at me as I'd just been through the garbage! I hate her already and I've only known her 5 minutes!

"Oooh swimming! I will get ready in the bathroom, and will get in the pool." Barbie doll said, and made her way to the bathroom.

When we walked into the garden I was in for a huge shock. The other guys were in kitchen, but they wouldn't tell me why. Donna AND Jack were in the swimming pool, making out. I ran out of the garden, and into the guest room I would be staying in. I began to write and sing a song. I grabbed my guitar.

_Jack looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see, _

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be, _

_Shes not that beautiful, that girl he likes so much, _

_so why is she with what I have to live without,_

_Jack talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny,_

_And I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_I bet he's so in love, believes he's got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_Your the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, _

_the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Jack walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause_

_Your the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

_Jack looks at me, I fake a smile so he won'__t see_.

Jacks pov-

I looked to see Kim run up the stairs. She saw me kissing Donna but why did she run away? I had to get out of Donna's grasp. I ran up the stairs to look threw the peephole in the door. She had grabbed her guitar. I listened to her sing the chorus sand write it all down. Then she sang it all. listened to her voice. I knew it was about me, as soon as she sang the first bit. The next verse gave me a shock. She had just started writing this, and the second verse added up to it all. She loved me. I also had evidence. She said:

1.I was so damn funny (awesome!)

2. She can't see anyone else when she's with me (so cute!)

3. I'm the reason for the teardrops on her guitar

only thing that keeps her wishing on a wishing star

5. When I walk past her she can't breathe

AND LOADS MORE!

I couldn't take it any longer. I ran in and kissed her.

**Kick has arrived! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys not going to do that poll thing because I don't think anyone reads the authors notes anyway. This chapter we will be hanging out with Jack and Kim this chapter.**

Kims pov-

I finished my song, tears were escaping from my eyes. Jack rushed in, I was about to ask what was wrong, but he kissed me. I was shocked at first, but I soon melted into the kiss. All that mattered was Jack. I loved him, and I had just found out he loved me too. It became more passionate, it was about 2 minutes making out until we were gasping for air.

"Kim I love you so much, I had wrote a song similar to yours when I saw you kiss Brett. I loved you then, before that and still now. Kimberly Anne Crawford, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I kissed him gently on the lips.

"Does that give you an answer? I asked with a smile forming."now I want to hear your song. Now."

He grabbed my guitar and sang like an angel.

_Your on the phone with your best friend your upset_

_ your going on about something that I said_

_ cause you dont get humor like I do_

_I'm in my room it's a typical tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the music he doesnt like_

_And you dont know why I pretend to hate you_

_He wears designer _

_I wear gap clothes_

_He's Footie Captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day _

_when you wake up _

_and find that what you're lookin for _

_has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who really loves you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Your walkin the streets with him in his worn out jeans_

_Cant help thinking how were meant to be_

_Smiling on a park bench thinking to myself_

_Wouldn't that be amazing?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I havent seen it in a while_

_Since he brought you down_

_You always say your fine_

_I know your better than that_

_Hey what you doing with a dick like that?_

_He wears high tops_

_I wear sneakers _

_He's footie captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see _

_T__hat I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_ So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standin by, been waiting for a long time_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh I dream of you _

_Driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs _

_And you tell me about your dreams_

_Wish you would know where you belong_

_And know its with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one _

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why cant you see_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever just thought maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me._

Jacks pov-

I finished the song and she kissed me. I kissed back, then pulled away.

"We need to keep it a secret. I cant listen to constant questions just yet." I said. Kim nodded and smiled.

"Anything for you. I will do anything to make you happy." She said. I asked if she had another song. And she did.

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey **guys**.** Anyone had snow? I hiss have been sledding all day well fun.**

Kim's pov-

"I began to write this yesterday, so Im not very good at the describes everything (that's appropriate) I love about you." I said. Jack flexed his muscles and smirked while I rolled my eyes. gorge grabbed my guitar and began to play.

_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh_

_Oh, his eyes, his eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_His hair, his hair_

_Is so perfect without him trying_

_He's so beautiful_

_And I'd tell him everyday_

_Yeahh_

_I know, I know_

_If I complimented him he won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that he don't see what I see_

_And if he asked me "Do I look okay?_ "

_I'd say_

_When I see your face (face face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause boy you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_Yeah_

_His lips, his lips_

_I could kiss them all day if he'd let me_

_His laugh, his laugh_

_He hates but I think it's so sexy_

_He's so beautiful_

_And I'd tell him everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_If you bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face (face face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause boy you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Boy you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause boy you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

Jacks pov-

I sat mesmerised through the song. I smirked at how she'd kiss me all day if I let her. Once she had finished she pulled me so I was lay down with her. I'd never felt more happy than with Kim. This was the most treasured moment of my life.

" You know when you sang about kissing me all day if I let you?" I asked. She nodded. I leant in and kissed her gently and pulled away.

"I'm letting you baby." I murmured.

"A dream come true. Come stay in my room tonight. I want to be with you." she said, between kisses.

I smiled and put her on top of me. She held me tighter, and kissed me passionately, as if she needed me more than ever. I gave her one or two hickeys, then she began to take top off and felt my 6 pack. If I didn't stop it we would go even further, so I unfortunately had to pull away. She understood why I had stopped as I put my T-shirt back on.

We walked back downstairs, and sat with he guys on the sofa. Josh had really invited us so Julie could have milton, and Milton could have us aswell. Josh was instead staying at his other friend's house. Then I shouted out what was a big mistake.

"who's up for a game of truth or dare?"

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys had my birthday, then my party, then on Monday I was ill :( getting better though xx **

Kims pov-

I sat staring at jack. I wanted to kill him. I almost cried as well, and I NEVER cry. Well I haven't for 5 months. My attention was dragged to Kayla when she came in with her overnight bag. I had completely forgot she was coming! She squealed and sat down next to Eddie. Eddie blushed and everyone smirked, except Jerry and Kayla who were very confused. Kayla is Jerry's sister though, and Jerry's just Jerry, so nothing surprising there. I began to laugh and everyone followed my action, except Jerry and Kayla again. I swore under my breath as I got a glass bottle, which was before filled with coke. I placed it in the middle of the circle. Jerry was first. Jerry left the room, with Mika as guard to make sure he wasn't eaves dropping. We chose a truth and a dare. They were both hilarious! Jack came up with the truth, and I came up with the dare. Jerry skipped back in while Mika was adjusting her scarf. Kayla just stood up and chanted and did a "this was made up in 5 seconds, but its still amazing" cheerleading routine.

"My best friend got a hickey, off my brother, my best friend got a hickey, off my B-R-O-T-H-E-R, what does that spell? Brother!"

We were all laughing at Jerry as he tickled Kayla till she surrendered. I just pulled Jerry away, but he tried to do it again, so I flipped him. Everyone was laughing, including Jerry. I sat back down next to Jack. Everyone raised eyebrows when jack put his arm around me, and I snuggled in. I leapt back and "laughed" so everyone would not suspect anything. "oh my god! Your faces were so like what the fucks going on?!" I laughed.

When we finally got on with the game, Jerry chose dare.

" I dare you to strip and pole dance.." I began, but Jerry interrupted.

" But there's no pole. I can't do the dare." he said, smirking.I pointed to the front porch. On the porch there was a pole which held up the porch roof so it wouldn't collapse. It had nothing else except the roof on top, so he could easily do the dare. He frowned and walked to the front porch.

"will this help Jerry? "I asked/shouted as I put my iPod into the speakers and put "only girl in the world" by Rihanna. Everyone looked at me strangely.

"What? It matches the mood!" I snapped and everyone burst out laughing, except for Jerry, who was scowling at me. Jerry began to unbutton his top to the neighbourhood. The ancient man across the road was looking at Jerry, as if Jerry was his, and was ready for his show. Jerry, having noticed this began to yell.

" Stop staring at me you pervert! Respect a grown man doing a dare, you gay b.." he screamed across the road, until Jack put his hand offer Jerry's mouth and got him to calm down. I loved his power. Yet he seemed to scare me with it from time to time.

It was my turn next. Me and Jack left the room. He grabbed me roughly and muttered words in my ear.

"All I wanted was to be friends Kim. Leave me alone, I don't even think we should be friends. Sorry. I'm with Lindsay, you're not worth it."

Tears sprang into my eyes. Jack walked off. I walked back in the room, told everyone I didn't want to play anymore. I walked up to my room slammed the door, and cried to my hearts content. I hate him, but I love him. Oh Jack, if I hate you, why do I love you?

**I know, kick has left the building, I have ideas though. I had terrible writers block for ages, so I'm sorry it's later than usual.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, kick will arrive again, just no idea when. Lets just go with the flow :)**

Jack's pov-

I moved away from Kim, trying to leave it all behind. I ran upstairs to a random room, and lay on the bed, Hoping i wasn't to hard on her. Then two people appeared out of no where. They both had my looks, but one was wearing white jeans with a gold top, and white vans with gold laces. The other me wore black chinos, a red top and a red pair of converse with black laces.

"You were completely irrational! There was no reason to do that, you broke her heart." The one in white said. I looked at the one in black, then the one in white.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked. They looked at me with a look that showed "you've got to be kidding me."

The one in black began laughing, then the one in white thumped the one in black on the arm.

"Ignore him, I'm angel, but in the real world when were at work, I'm called Regan. We switch styles to not cause notice. We're your conscience. As you probably know all ready, the other guys devil. His name when at work is Leo. We're here to help you through your hardest moments in life. We keep tabs on you when we get a beep on our monitors, but if its two beeps, we have to interfere." Angel said. I nodded, as words piled into my head, taking it all in.

"Everyone has an angel and a devil. Our parents died 2 hours after we were born, our father dying in a hover craft crash, and our mother died giving birth. It's strange how they died a minutes difference. Our mother was the devil, but after retirement she was just a human. Father still was an angel, on his way to work on his hover craft. We weren't named yet, so our aunt named us instead." Angel continued. I felt sympathy for the two, then quickly it vanished. Devil was smirking.

"no sympathy for us! Our girlfriends give us enough without you adding any more!" he said.

"I think its sweet that Abbie cares so much since she is a devil and all, and Lauren loves you so shut up!" Angel said. They gave they're goodbyes for now and vanished. Kim walked straight from the en suite bathroom with only a towel wrapped her body. I screamed and lay down on the covers, covering my eyes. She screamed and ran back in the bathroom.

kims pov

I ran in to the bathroom and checked the racks. All there was, was lacey underwear!

**Omg! ****sorry for the short chapter xx review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, iPod screen broke so I wasnt able to write for a bit. Today, Kim!**

Kims pov-

I couldn't believe he was in my room. I was going to go out shopping, but now I have to deal with this! I put on my lace panties, then looked in the mirror. I looked hot! Then I grabbed the matching bra, put it on, then wrapped my towel around my waist. I stood tall, and walked out as confidently as I could. Jack was checking me out, and since he'd just dumped me, I let him. 30 seconds later, I was bored. I was choosing my outfit, and him staring at me didn't help the stress of knowing what to wear.

"would you cut it out brewer? I'm choosing an outfit and I don't think you staring at my ass is going to help!" I snapped. He was shocked.

"No crawfish, your in my room. Go get yourself another one." Jack replied with a cocky grin on his face.

"I've already unpacked. Beat it brewer, before I hit you!" I shot back. Jack put his hands up in surrender, then walked out. I found my white vest top, and my favourite crocheted jumper. It was grey with sequins and gems all over. The wool was thin,and didn't itch my skin, it's amazing. I put the top half of my outfit then decided how i wanted to finish the look with. I was in the middle of finding my black skinny jeans when...

"whoa crawfish, trying to impress someone? Your going to need a lot more than lace Knicks and a crocheted jumper to get someone to fall for you!" Jack said, leaning up against the door. I cringed as I realised what I was doing. I was bent over a drawer, with only the top half of my outfit on, and with only lace knickers covering my backside, which he was getting full display of! I shot up and pulled my jumper down, for modesties sake. He was laughing so hard. I hit him with a pillow, and lay down on my bed. Then he plonked his bag down on the bed.

"what are you doing?" I asked. He frowned. I knew something was going on.

"Im not proud of this bitch, and I know you won't be either but..." He said, scratching the back of his neck. I was getting bored of waiting, so I flicked his nose.

"spit it out brewer!" I snapped.

" flicking people in the nose is not nice crawfish. I demand an apology for treating me like a dog." Jack said.

" number one- you can demand as many apologies as you like but your not getting one from me. Number two- your face looks like a dogs, so that's why I flicked your nose. Number three- spit it out Brewer before I spit on you." I said, then watched his face fall and look like he had just been smacked.

"Is that a way to treat your roomie, that's bunking with you for the next two weeks?" jack smirked.

"WHAT!"

**Sorry for the short chappie, review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, going to do Kim, then jack today x sorry I haven't updated for a bit **

Kims pov

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. We just had to figure it out. I screamed into the pillow that I was closest to, then Jack decided he wanted to butt in.

"you can keep screaming into that pillow crawfish but it won't stop being true."

"Alright you spoilt brat. Knock on the bathroom door when you have to use it. Don't dare criticize me while I share a room with you. You don't know what I'm capable of. If you mess up this room you clean it, and always wear pjs when you go bed. If you haven't got your head around those rules, lets just say I wouldn't want to be you." I said, smirking as his mouth dropped.

"close your mouth brewer, your own head can fit in your mouth and that's something since yours is huge. I'm surprised you can walk with all that weight on your shoulders." I snapped. I walked out of the room with a huge smile on my face. I walked out of the house to find someone I was definitely not expecting...

"Callum?" I asked. He nodded, a smile spreading on his face. He kissed me softly on the cheek. "How did you find me?"

"Well, since I moved only six months ago, and I'm staying here again by the way, I figured you wouldnt have moved house, so I checked out yours, saw your family again and your mum gave me the adress to this place. I looked into his eyes as he told the story and smiled. Same old Callum. Was very sophisticated, yet always in his eyes had that sparkle that made you realise he may be mature but isn't out of his childhood yet. Callum looked straight back and leaned in slowly as I did the same.

"Excuse me lover boy, crawfish, but this is seriously not the place for snogging each others faces off."

Jacks pov

They were slowly moving in, I ran to the door and opened it to see lover boy almost getting his hands on my girl. Okay she's not my girl but she's not getting with that freak!

"Excuse me lover boy, crawfish, but this is seriously not the place for snogging each others faces off." I said. They look at each other with so much longing I sat between them as they went on and on about their "memories" and politics.

"Do you want to go on a date Saturday?" The creep asked. He stood up and waited for an answer. Crawfish stood too.

She walked up to him and combed his hair through her fingers.

"I would love to. I love you Callum. " Kim said. Then Callum kissed her gently and then I ran away, from my biggest fear. Kim being in love, with another guy.

**Omg! Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been a while. Had some drama. My ex told me (who I found out had around 6 girlfriends since Christmas, 7 including me, and uses one girl after the next just because he wants to be "cool") that its my fault were not still together and would have dumped me for a fish. Friends heard everything, and we set him straight, telling him I'm over it already blah blah blah. Anyway, on with the story!**

Kims Pov-

I walked in my bedroom with a happy smile on my face, planning my outfit for a date with Callum. Jack was there waiting for me. His eyes filled with anger, hurt, and love. I stared at him, and I realised he was waiting for me to scream at him.

"Why?" He asked. Tears fell from his face. I wanted to comfort him, put my arms around him and even more. But I shouldn't.

"Why? Jack you kissed me before and I felt amazing. But now I feel, even more amazing than before. You had your chance and you ruined it. Its my chance with Callum and I'm in love.."

Then suddenly . I'm on my bed with Jack on top of me. He crushed his lips on to mine, with so much passion. My mind should have been on Callum, yet it was filled with Jack instead. I ran my hands through his gorgeous hair, pulling it softly every now and then. He moaned softly and pulled me closer. He sat up so he wasn't suffocating me, and then pulled me onto his lap. His hands snaked around my waist, moving them up and down every so often. His tongue begged for an entrance. My mouth opened. From then everything was a complete blur. It felt wrong for me to do this to my enemy. The problem was, I couldn't find the urge to stop. I didn't want to stop. My thoughts were ringing loud and clear as we lay together and cuddled. He looked at me with his chocolatey eyes.

"With you." I said, saying my thoughts out loud. Jack looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Before, I was in the middle of a sentence when you kissed me. "Im in love with."" I explained, as he nodded, gesturing for me to go on.

"With you. I just finished it. Jack I'm in love with you."

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello earthlings! I think I might do a disclaimer this time, just for the people who believe I own kickin it. NEWSFLASH- I don't. **

Kims Pov-

I woke up, sweating. That's what all my dreams to do with jack give me. Sweat. I was on the couch, and looked at the clock- 2:30 pm. I saw everyone in the back garden, except Jack.

"Where the crumpets is Jack?" I muttered. I heard a few noises coming from the front porch. I looked out the window, and saw Callum. I was going to walk out and greet him, but I saw him with Jack. Instead I silently opened part of the window and listened to the conversation.

"If you think I'm going to dump Kim, just cause of your threats, pigs can fly. I don't care if you love her, I know how much you've changed since middle school and Im not letting her get hurt. Best friends, two guys who vowed to be best friends forever, then you changed it all by suddenly saying if I am friends with you, I'll ruin your rep. You wonder why I went off with Kim." Callum said.

Then Jack muttered something, strangely sounded like " Its not like that with her. I think Kim's the one." and my heart skipped a beat.

Callum walked in from the porch, followed by Jack. I ran up to Callum and kissed him fiercely. I needed to get my mind off Jack so I pulled Callum closer. He responded quick, and there was passion, but he wasn't jack. Jack cleared his throat and glared at us. We broke apart but I still held Callum close as I looked into his eyes. Misty green, which looked amazing with his blonde hair and crooked smile. Then I saw Jack walk to the door in the corner of my eye. He looked back, with the same look of anger, hurt and love in my dream, and left. From then my brain disconnected from my body. I kissed Callum on the cheek, then ran out the door to find Jack.

**Sorry it was late, got a lot of work lately and I really only just back on my computer for other than homework. Another chappie will be posted this weekend. Love y'all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hellooooo! Kim today. I am introducing rudy today!**

** 10 reviews- 1 update**

I ran after Jack, moving everywhere. Jack ran into the Bobby wasabi dojo. I was strictly forbidden to step foot in that place by Ty, my sensei. Instead I watched outside as Jack was comforted by a small man/child. The guy was wearing a Gi and was a black belt. I guessed he was the sensei because of all the clues. My eyes focused on Jack. His face . There was tears.

"Rudy, I have no idea at all about my life any more." Jack said to his sensei, who's name must be Rudy.

"What do you mean?" Rudy asked.

"Like, one minute I'm a super sexy bad boy who can charm anyone and annoy whoever, but sometimes when I'm around her, I begin to let her see who I really am. I'm scared that everyone will know who I am real and I will become a geek like Milton." Jack explained. I didnt know he had a sensitive side. It made me feel so sad that I couldn't keep my feet in the same spot as I ran in the door into the bobby wassabi dojo.


End file.
